Ulquihime Drabble Collection
by AnimeAngel4eva
Summary: A series of oneshots of drabbls all about Ulquihime! Enjoy!


**Ulquihime Drabble Collection**

**Bleach owned by Kubo Tite (NOT ME)**

**WARNING**

**IF YOU HAD NOT READ TO AT LEAST CH. 340 IN THE MANGA - YOU CAN OFFICALLY CALL THIS MAJOR, MAJOR SPOILERS!!!!**

**Please do not Flame me about Shipping Issues**

**Other than that, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Sacrifice

...It was like a nightmare that pops into your mind during your deep slumber, when suddenly it causes you to bolt up awake screaming or just throwing yourself right out of bed. Except this time-, right now, at this very moment...It had certainly appeared out of blue.

Just like a nightmare, it just well...happened.

Inoue Orihime had no idea that it was because of _her_ cries that somehow drawn out this...demonic creature, that was once a boy called Kurosaki Ichigo.

A beast, a ruthless, blood shedding monster-, casually torn off the quatro espada's arm as if it was merely a straw of wheat.

Her stomache twisted at the sight of the rainshower of blood, falling from where her caretaker, Ulquiorra - the victim, had a deep severe wound from upon his shoulder where his arm once was.

Ulquiorra Shiffer did _not_ see it comming.

He was _so_ certain that he had killed that subsitute shignami, that we was sure this was not the same person who he was dealing with earlier.

No, it was a completely different person...erm, thing.

From the moment Kurosaki's hair suddenly grew out long, a mysterious mask covering his face, his sword suddenly flying into his hands.

Imeadititly, he knew this was not Kurosaki Ichigo.

Of course, it was the boy's body of course-but not him who's controling this demon with his own soul.

But that was only the first.

The second was when the stranger fired back just an ordinary cero when he used his ultimate cero oscura and clashed against his own with almost equality of power, if possible, even more.

The third that was when the mysterious espada-like creature took advatage of the situation when their two ceroes created an explosion and simply torn his arm off.

And at_ that _moment, multiple things flew back into his mind that he had always wished and thought was long forgotten, except for the one thing that stuck to him like glue - his despair.

Pain, Fear, Worry....The traumatic feelings returned to him all in one shot, as if he had threw a boomerang in such a far distance, and eventually it returned to him smacking him in the face when he least expected it.

Since when, no-...

How long has it been since he had felt these feelings...what humans call 'emotions'?

He couldn't remember, but he was certain-, no he knew the woman that was under his care was, or already had affected like virus before he could do something to stop it from happening. To stop it from rushing through his veins like rapid fire.

It was too late to take it back.

Backing away, his wings folded defensively, shielding his body and his one arm, preparing, just waiting for any counter attacks.

Kurosaki stood upon the sky.

The Mask he wore made it impossible for anyone to see his face, or read his expression.

His zanpakuto's chain held in his hand while swinging zangetsu as if he had all day to do this.

Down below, Ishida couldn't decide whether he should be worried about _'what the hell happened to Kurosaki?!'_ or not. In the mean time, Orihime's eyes remained glued to her beloved Kurosaki-kun, who turned into something that she could not even come up with a name for.

Her body shivered, her lips- they trembled. She couldn't decide whether she should be scared of him, or for him, or even her own safety! She couldn't make a choice: Maybe all three?

Suddenly the risen-from-the-dead shigami stopped swinging his sword and then threw it into the hair and caught it with his other hand, before then pointing it directly at her nakama below. Then, a beam of red light began to form in between his horns, causing all three of the foes to react. They all knew what he was about to do, moreover; Ulquiorra knew best.

Ishida wasted no time jumping onto his feet, snatching Orihime's arm while shouting, **"RUN!"**

The quincy struggled to use his elevastion technique, knowing that by the next blow from Kurosaki's cero, would destroy the tower into pieces. And now, they needed to jump onto something solid rather than making the fall to their deaths.

The buzz sound almost came too late to reach their ears when the cero striked the tower, missing them by a dangerous distance, as result; the blow seperated the two friends, sending them off into the opposite direction from each other as the pieces of the tower flew everywhere as it began to crumble and fall onto the ground.

At the corner of Ulquiorra's eyes, he just amaged to catch a glimsp of Orihime's figure flying off the tower, alone.

Before his was even able to gather his own common sense, and thoughts, he found his himself diving into the direction where he last saw the woman.

Ulquiorra appeared within Orihime's vision when she least expected it.

Her eyes widen in surprise, the expression that she had never witnessed him with before startled her.

Desparation and fear. Something she once thought Ulquiorra would be the last person, second to Aizen and his companions who would ever show such a face.

Oh how he prooven her wrong.

The blood continued to pour out from his arm, she tried her best to avert her eyes away from the severe wound that made her sick just by the sight of it.

Suddenly she felt a soft, skinny thing wrap around her waist like a snake and then suddenly drew her right into the espada's chest just as the demon appeared behind him, once more wounding Ulquiorra just by hand, tearing off his right wing, causing them to be unbalanced.

Ulquiorra had never clenched his teeth together so furiously before. No, never had he been in this much pain since he had joined Aizen's army.

The point, the vision where he thought that power and strength would protect him from painful things like this, and believing that he wouldn't have to go through this kind of torture ever again.

Oh how wrong he was.

Without the second wing to balance the two of them, he had no choice but to take a direct hit into the ground, although what he didn't expect was when Orihime shouted her command and when they did slam into the ground, she had successfully reduced the impact that they would've got.

His arm, his one arm wrapped tightly around her protectively. He really did not want to let her go. This was the first time he had ever experienced or had something that he wanted to keep.

A part of him that he could not understand wanted to lay like this forever...

Ofcourse that is until the ruthless demon reappears, now the zanpakuto in hands he drove it down in order to stab the two of them. He and the woman within his embrace.

The sound of a blade piercing through raw flesh and the point dripping fresh blood onto Orihime's face couldn't make her situation anymore like pure hell.

At some point, during the fall; when she felt Ulquiorra's arm wrap around her tightly, caressing her head to prevent the wounds that she could get. She found herself shouting out her faeries to save them.

However, she never suspected Kurosaki to try and stab her-, moreover; she was even more surprised to see how fast Ulquiorra had react by somehow pinning her below him onto the ground, on his knees, his body hovering over her...And finally:

A black blade pierced through his chest. The blood that ran down and dropped from the point and onto her cheeks made her cry, spilling more tears than ever.

It was his face.

Ulquiorra's face, there was something on it, that struck her heart. Pain, sorrow...and of course, the great despair washed over her.

A weak, but genuine, sincere smile was worn upon his lips, his eyes looked more beautiful than she had even seen.

"W...o...man." his voice cracked, a trickle of blood appeared from the corner of his mouth, "Are...you...all...ri..ght?"

Orihime couldn't nodd. No. She couldn't move. Only her eyes could tell Ulquiorra what she was thinking or wanted to say.

He closed his eyes, saying no more as he collasped ontop her of, leaving the beast before them deal with the late arrivals of the captains.

Orihime for the first time weakly raised her arms and embraced Ulquiorra gently. Saying nothing. Nothing at all.

* * *

**A/N:** ....I'll stop here:XD

*Note: HE LIVES! DON'T WORRY - ORIHIME HEALS HIM AND HE LIVES!:noes

Well, did you like it? Review please if so :D

Yes, it was kinda cheesy at the end, but a rabib Ulquihime shipper like me can't resist doing such a thing ^_^

Alrighty!

HELLO EVERYONE AND STARTING TODAY - I AM HEREBY PRESENT MY NEW FANFICTION *cough*Project*cough*!!!!

This will be a Series of Drabbles, for the first time, this is my first Ulquihime "fic" on here, otherwise I've posted at BA, BUT I'LL ADD MORE IF I CAN JUST FIND THEM!!! Or so make more that is.

Uhhh, not much to say..._ Forgive me so.


End file.
